Never Leave Her
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Lin tensed, this had to stop before she cracked, “I’m not running away! I’m following orders! If we go back now we will die! The Captain can take care of himself.” Review Please!


Man I am stressed out! I have all these mid-terms on Monday so I have decided to take a break and write this! Well, please review! And come on people we need some more DoR fics!LOL! SPOILERS! SEE THIS SPOILERS!! Anything DoR is not my property! I hate school!

* * *

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. The snow and ice were endless, the freezing wind against her skin made her feel sick. On top of that the 17 year old boy trying to fight his way out of her grasp was greatly slowing down her already hindered movements through the blizzard.

"Lin, let go!" he yelled trying even harder to escape from the lieutenant. She gave him no response except for tugging him forward with greater force. "Lin, the Captain! What are you doing? He's in danger, even he can't hold all of Waylon's men off!"

Lin bit down on her lip, hard. She refused to think about the truth in the young cadet's words. She was a soldier and her Captain had given her orders to retreat and to take Will with her. She quickly looked around; all that was left of their forces were a recon and some infantry. Up ahead she knew that they still had a small tank that was doing it's best to blow the meteors to pieces so that the escaping Lazurians could advance.

"LIN!" Will's voice was painfully desperate now. Tears were beginning to fall down his face despite the boys efforts to act strong. With as much effort as he could he planted his feet into the snow and pulled back on the older women. Lin was yanked back a step and as her foot sunk deeper into the snow she could hear shots being fired and shouting not too far away. Still she refused to let him go, the enemy was catching up and if she was going to get herself and the kid out of here it was time to move faster.

Without looking at him she yelled, "The Captain gave us orders! Now move!". She grasped his jacket tighter and pulled while starting to run in the snow. The pain she was experiencing was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Every part of her body felt like it was burning, her muscles felt white hot and her dark hair had made a point of sticking to her face, blocking her eyes. Her mind felt as if it was going numb with frustration and desperation.

Everything was falling apart. Yet she somehow kept moving, pulling the teen along with her up the hill they now faced. It was only a little more past this hill and they would be out of the mountain range. Suddenly, she felt Will fall and she was dragged down onto one knee. "God damn it Lin! Let me go!". There was no time, and he still refused to listen. They were now far behind the rest of the group and Lin couldn't take it anymore.

She whipped her head around and faced Will for the first time since they had been commanded to leave. Though they were mostly covered by jet black hair Will could see her eyes. They were not full of tears like his were but they were burning with rage and pain. She spoke quietly, "Will, if you don't get moving we are going to die." As quickly as he had seen it, it had gone. Her eyes had somehow hollowed, the rage replaced with a calm and professional stare. He didn't understand her lack of emotion; how could she be so calm when Brenner was in such danger? Didn't she care? If it were the other way around, the Captain would be in pieces and scared for her safety. Infuriated he grabbed both of her shoulders and shouted back at her, "Are you just going to run away and let him die!?"

Lin tensed, this had to stop before she cracked, "I'm not running away! I'm following orders! If we go back now we _will_ die! The Captain can take care of himself."

Will looked at her incredulously, he felt so exhausted. The tears were falling freely now and he couldn't seem to control his breathing. He felt her drag him up and pull him forward up the hill. He had no energy left to fight against her. He let himself be pulled but he continued to argue.

"Sure we might die Lin, but we might be able to help him escape." No response she just continued to pull.

"There's no point in running away from Waylon anyway if you think he's that strong! He'll catch up to us sooner or later! That's why we should just go back and fight!" Will felt his vision blurring as a sob escaped his mouth.

"He would never leave you…" With that he collapsed. Lin grabbed him and tried her best to lay him down. The snow was sinking into her uniform as the awareness of the enemy sunk into her mind. Just then their recon appeared and two soldiers got out. "Lieutenant! All of our forces have managed to make it out of the mountains along with the Lazurians." Lin breathed a sigh of relief. The other soldier had already moved to lift the unconscious boy into the vehicle.

"Good, let's get the hell out of here and regroup." She stood and wished she hadn't, her body was freezing and on fire at the same time… _he would never leave you_. She ground her teeth together to stamper a whimper from escaping her lips. She felt herself sway and moved a hand over her eyes. The soldier made a movement to steady her but stopped himself before touching her.

Lin stood only for a second to find her balance then moved to the recon and got in beside Will. Before she knew it the recon was speeding away as fast as possible through the snow. She knew what came next, more running. She would have the group move as fast and as long as possible until they could find suitable cover in a forest. That meant that some people were going to be left behind, it pained her but there was no other way. If the group was going to survive they had no choice. Yes, she would move the group to a safer location and regroup them. The Lazurians would have to be assimilated as well providing that they had even considered joining Brenner's Wolves.

She did have a second option though. She could always hand them over, perhaps it would spare at least the Wolves. But then she knew that was a waste of thought. The bastard Greyfield would shoot them all regardless. Besides… she would not allow his…sacrifice… to go to waste. _No! He's fine! _

As soon as it was possible she was going back for him, whether alone or with a small reconnaissance force. She would go back and find him. It was necessary; he is the Captain, the leader, the only reason the men hadn't given up was because of him. God, the only reason she hadn't died infinite times before was because of him. Then Will's words came back to her… _he would never leave you_.

No, he definitely would not, and that is why he is still alive somewhere waiting for a good chance to contact her with his location. Her Captain was much too strong to be killed by Waylon. She had witnessed his strength many, many times. All of his different kinds of strengths…

Thus, it was only a matter of time before she saw him again. For now, she would do her best to keep everything in order for him until he came back. God, she was going to chew him out thoroughly for this one.

Well, now I feel better and a little stupid for not spending the time on studying. I would just die of happieness if someone would write me a nice Brenner and Lin Fic... Shut up I'm probably not the ONLY BrennerXLin fan! :) MEH, tell me what you think.


End file.
